My Big Fat Greek-Egyptian Wedding
by Supernerd38
Summary: It is time that Deuce pops the question to Cleo after being together for 6 years! Old friends will be reunited to celebrate the happy couple's wedding! Will Family and Scaritages get in the way of such a beautiful bond that will take place? Will Deuce and Cleo make it out of the pressure alive? (Currently being Revised!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a DeuceXCleo or Cleuce fic! Other pairings of my liking will be added in here like ClawdXDraculaura, PharohXCatty, and many other pairings! Any pairings you'd like to see on here that I approve of just ask in the reviews! I do not own Monster High!**

Deuce Gorgon and his girlfriend, Cleo De Nile, lay on Deuce's couch. Even after 6 years of being together Cleo's family did not approve of their relationship one bit. Ramses, however, was warming up to Deuce a little. After him and Deuce had an interesting talk on their scarritages of course.

"Deuce do you mind getting me some grapes?" Cleo requested.

"Sure, Babe" Deuce stood and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl and placed a vine full of grapes; adding honey on the side for himself.

Deuce walked back in to the kitchen and handed her the bowl, retracted it, plucked a grape, and fed her like the Princess she was. Deuce didn't mind that one bit; he actually couldn't live with out it. Nor does he think anyone else could maintain his beautiful Princess.

Deuce made 'tcsh' sound as he remembered he had a lunch meeting with his mother, out-of-the-picture father and his cousin Viperine. Cleo noticed the sound and looked up from the TV to him. She gave him a questioning face.

"I have a lunch date with my parents" Deuce informed. The bright side to this was that his cousin Viperine would be joining them. Deuce had invited her so he had someone to chat with while his parents had a conversation of their own. The second worst part of this was the place his parents picked out to join. _A fancy one._

"Your going chic le fric?" Cleo questioned, she would of course know of this place. It was a very famous Greek restaurant that was very misleading.

"Maybe?" Deuce answered, "I don't have anything to wear for _that_ place" Deuce adjusted his glasses.

"Not to worry, snake boy" Cleo comforted, she snapped her fingers and two servants we're already dressing Deuce in the finest tailored suit.

"Do you like it?" He looked at himself in the mirror. _guess this will have to do._ Before he could reply to her question, she grabbed his red sun glasses and put on some black ones.

"I could have stoned you"

"I know" Cleo replied coolly.

"Now get going" Cleo ran her hand through his snakes. She had secretly named all of them and couldn't tell if Deuce would be okay with it or not.

"Will you wait for me?" Deuce asked, his snakes on edge as well for an answer.

"Well of course I will, Deucey" She kissed him and he was off.

* * *

Viperine, Medusa and Poseidon, king of the sea, sat at a table awaiting the arrival of Deuce. "What's taking that boy so long?" Poseidon questioned.

"He must have forgot" Viperine replied. On cue Deuce walked in to the restaurant, he looked around and walked towards their table.

"Deuce you made it" Medusa smiled warmly at her son.

"Of course mom" He turned his head towards his dad. _"Poseidon"_ He greeted with a nod from his head instead of an arm shake. He then proceeded to give his cousin a hug.

"My son, so glad you can join us" Poseidon smiled. A waitress came over to take the 'family's' order and drink choices.

"Viperine how's life in Hauntlywood?" Deuce questioned.

"It's fangtastic" She replied, "I am expecting a visit from you soon!" She giggled.

"Count on it" Deuce happily answered "As long as I can take Cleo". Poseidon raised an eyebrow at the name 'Cleo'.

"Who is Cleo?" Poseidon questioned, he looked to his ex-lover and back to his son. "My girlfriend?" Deuce answered.

"I've mentioned her a few times" Deuce explained. "Oh yes Cleo _Patra_ De Nile! How is she?"

"She's doing just fine. Her big sister Nefera isn't doing so well though" Deuce explained a bit further. "Nefera says ruling over a kingdom is a lot of responsibilities". Before the rest of the conversation can move on their food had arrived.

* * *

After lunch Poseidon returned to the sea to be with his other children and wife. Medusa bid both Viperine and Deuce a good bye and was off to her home. Medusa mentioned she would be visiting her sisters soon. Viperine decided to do a bit of shopping while visiting.

Deuce went home and stopped at a place along the way. It was barely 2:30 and was Deuce was in no rush to get home. Other then see Cleo of course.

"Cleo i'm home" Deuce announced. Deuce heard nothing and guessed Cleo was fast asleep in 'their' room. He set down the bags of groceries and other miscellaneous products and began to place them away.

His snakes detected the presence that came their and Deuce's way but stayed quiet. Cleo wrapped her hands around his waist as he placed a can on top the shelves.

"Come Deuce the servants can put the rest away" Cleo said. Deuce had a questioning face as she grabbed his hand led them to the room. The Anubis servants shrugged and began putting the rest of the items away that Deuce brought home. They we're confused on where to put some things seeing as their princess did not live here.

Deuce's house wasn't big nor was it small either. Cleo visits and sleeps over a lot that she practically lives there. She, of course, helped Deuce pick out the house and helped with the remodeling and anything else that needed a Princess' touch. Though they have different scarritages that would never break the strong bond that Cleo and Deuce had formed over the years.

 **Please Review! Not what your expecting for the first chapter of this story huh? Well the story will develop much more soon! They're may be some gXg and bXb ships in here! anyways, please review and you'll see the next chapter(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	2. Daddy Ramses

**Thank you for the views,reviews,favorites and follows on this story! I really appreciate it! :) If Cleo and Deuce were to have a child would it be a girl or a boy? Maybe twins?**

Deuce had proposed the next day to Cleo's surprise. She was in tears the moment the box opened revealing a gold band complete with a giant diamond. On the ring were hieroglyphics that read _'forever under your curse'_.

The minute they arrived home Cleo called the ghouls to tell them the big news. What did they expect? She was Cleo De Nile soon to be Cleo De Nile Gorgon. Cleo's phone rang, she didn't look to see who it was.

"Hello~!" Cleo greeted warmly.

 _ **"YOUR ENGAGED TO THAT BOY!?"**_ Ramses angry voice boomed through the phone.

Deuce heard the commotion and walked from the kitchen in to the living room. He had a chef knife and onion in hand.

 _ **"CLEOPATRA DE NILE ARE YOU ENGAGED TO THAT BOY!?"**_

"How did you find out?"

 _ **"SO IT IS TRUE? MY LITTLE GIRL IN THE HANDS OF THAT-THAT MONSTER!"**_

"Daddy, please, didn't you know this day would come? Honestly."

 ** _"My daughter, I had bigger plans for you. You were going to marry a prince of Egypt and rule by his side! Make our dynasty, as it already is, greater!"_**

"But Daddy I don't want to marry a prince of Egypt! I love Deuce and he loves me for me!"

 _ **"Cleo he is nothing but a two-faced, incompetent, unworthy of your time slacker."**_

Deuce brows furrowed a bit at the insult.

"Daddy-"

 _ **"Cleo De Nile, as Ra as my witness if you do not come to Egypt I will foresake your children with the seven deadly plagues!...I would never do that. I'll just command the servants to bring you home."**_

"Yes daddy" Cleo shut her eyes and sighed, "We'll be there soon. Ana bahbak. See you soon!"

Cleo turned her head towards Deuce. "ana bahbak, Deuce"

"Love you too, babe. Should I start packing our luggage?" Deuce asked walking back into the kitchen.

"No need. The servants already did" Cleo looked towards them. They had neatly and orderly packed everything they needed. A while back Cleo had given them a list of important things they would need to pack, if Cleo and Deuce decide suddenly to go somewhere, she even included what Deuce would and wouldn't need.

* * *

"Why can't your father ever be supportive of any of your decisions?" Deuce crossed his arms, looking out the window of Cleo's private jets.

"Wouldn't you want the best for your daughter's?" Cleo put a hand under his chin and made him look at her, "Wouldn't you?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't force them to do everything I said" Deuce answered honestly.

"Them?" Cleo teased.

"Haven't you heard? I want 16 girls and About 20 boys" Deuce nonchalantly joked.

"Oh my RA!" Cleo responded, "You asked the wrong ghoul, Gorgon" Cleo poked his chest.

"Must have" Deuce placed his hands on both of his cheeks and looked at Cleo. She narrowed at his attempts to be funny. He took this opportunity to Eskimo kiss her by rubbing his nose against hers. His snakes kissing her head and nipping lightly at her hair.

"hmph" She crossed her hands and looked the other way. Her left leg crossing over her other. Deuce loved when she was snakes started hissing giddily at her reaction, snapping his fingers to calm them down.

"Did I disappoint you my queen? Were you aiming for more?" Deuce asked.

"Why, yes Deucey" Cleo pinched his cheek, she was playing along. "I want 100 little me's and 1 of you"

"We should start right away"

"Eager?"

"We'll see" Deuce said standing and walking towards to the back of the Jet.

* * *

Deuce and Cleo arrived at the front of a very large Pyramid-Palace. Deuce was so stunned he had to move hsi glasses to see it better himself.

"My Cleo has returned!" Ramses announced. Cleo didn't even get to place one foot on the stairs before she was picked up and placed on a Litter. Deuce climbed the stairs on foot right by Cleo. She had offered him to join her on here but he didn't accept it.

"My daughter, how you've grown so much" Ramses placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, daddy" Cleo smiled warmly. It was always nice to get comliments from her father.

"I see you've decided to tag along" Ramses acknowledged Deuce.

"yes, sir" Deuce answered.

"Cleo, why don't you go inside and catch up with your sister Nefera?" Ramses requested, "Me and Reuce need to have a little 'talk' about some things".

"Deuce, Daddy" Cleo corrected before walking into the palace. Nefera sat on her thrown.

"Cleo what are you doing here?" Nefera questioned. Nefera and Cleo's relationship had matured a lot. "Is the rest of the family coming too?" Nefera placed her hand on her forehead.

"I'm here because.. Deuce and I are engaged and I'm not sure" Cleo responded.

"How am I the last to know of this?" Nefera crossed her arms.

"I just got engaged yesterday, Ra, Nefera it hasn't been that long".

"hmph. whatever. So why are you actually here? You know as well as I do that Daddy disapproves of Deuce. Are you trying to get out of it already? Did he hint at 'I want this many girls and boys'?"

"Ra, No" Cleo replied, "16 girls 20 boys to be in fact". Nefera whistled.

"Forget it if you think im buying them a present each" Nefera laughed.

"So where is Deuce?" Nefera questioned.

"Having a talk with Daddy at the moment" Cleo bit her lip. "Of course" Nefera replied her eyes lazily going half-lidded.

 **Please Review! Second chapter and we got big bad daddy Ramses ready to get out the family shot gun... don't worry he won't! At least not yet ;) Nefera and Cleo matured anyone? Yeah I can't see it happening but meh that one episode was all I need to see! so how about that question at the top? anyways, please review and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


	3. We are Cleo and Deuce

**Thank you all for the nice reviews! I really appreciate them! :D**

 **meg- hahaha Deuce sure knows how to roll :3**

Deuce dreaded the 'talk' him and Ramses were about to have. Was he going to tell him to call it off? Curse him? Ask Nefera to get rid of him like in Boo York? Deuce's mind raced with all these questions.

"Sit down." Ramses sternly commanded, "You are what makes my little Cleopatra happy, correct?" He asked settling himself down with his cane.

"I sure hope so, sir" Deuce replied honestly. He treated Cleo like the goddess she was and they have been inseparable since the day they started dating; save for a few times.

"And you treat her like ,if, she was the goddess Isi-Athena?" Ramses caught himself. He used a Greek goddess instead of a Egyptian to emphasize how important this was.

"Yes, sir" Deuce answered once more.

"Listen close, and listen good boy. If you so much as lay a finger on my daughter, Ra help me, I will unleash 7 deadly plagues on _you._ Do I make myself clear?" Ramses pointed his finger at him.

"Yeah dude-sir-dude" Deuce replied casually, "I would never hurt Cleo. Not intentionally, of course, She is my sun and stars." Deuce openly admitted.

"Keep it that way" Ramses affirmed, "With the snap of my fingers, I could have so much as 100 suitors at my doorstep waiting for Cleo" Ramses threatened. Ramses was getting old, very old at that. He won't be around for much long so he needed to make sure his daughter's were in good hands.

"I understand" Deuce nodded, "So you'll allow Cleo to marry me?"

Ramses laughed.

He placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll see, boy."

"Do you planned on making me a Grand mummy?" Ramses asked randomly. Deuce couldn't really answer that with a straight face. How do you tell that to the man who would rather you be a phase then much more?

"Not to sure on that".

"Greaaat" Deuce replied.

* * *

"Have you seen the new summer collection by Calvin Stein? I was thinking of getting one of everything for Deuce. Thoughts?"

"Would he wear it?" Nefera questioned.

"Good point. Yet, I see why not?" Cleo shrugged.

Deuce and Ramses walked in to Nefera and Cleo's conversation. Having a small one of their own about a proper Egyptian wedding and some responsibility's of being a prince/king of Egypt. Deuce stood next to Cleo and Ramses walked off towards a room in the palace-pyramid.

"Deuce we were just talking about you" Nefera informed, "I see you haven't let your snakes go" She pointed out.

"Thanks. How's ruling Egypt going for you?" Deuce questioned.

"Fine. Suitors here and there that I have to deal with personally" Nefera replied, she ordered a servant to bring out a pillow for Deuce to sit on.

* * *

"So, how did the chat with Daddy go?" Cleo asked. Deuce was currently feeding his snakes a sandwich he had whipped up in the huge kitchen.

"Fine...Cleo?" Deuce called.

"Yes?" She replied. She was currently in the bathroom fixing her makeup and hair. They planned to have a walk around Egypt and be back for dinner.

"Do I make you happy?" Deuce questioned. He heard shuffling coming from the bathroom and the door open. Deuce had stopped feeding his snakes and just sat at the edge of the bed.

"Do you make me happy?" She repeated the question, "Of course you do, Deuce. Who else could put up with me other then you? Who treated me like the goddess I am even when I treated you like...last year's collection? Who was their for me when I was in trouble? Who got jealous when I earned a secret admirer?"

"I highly doubt _my_ manster does not make me happy" Cleo confirmed, "You make me feel like a goddess, even if I wasn't born into royalty, you, Deuce Gorgon, would be there by my side." Cleo used her hand to lift his head up.

"Do you understand?" She asked. He nodded.

She kissed him tenderly and then broke it off. "Good, now hurry! We have a date in Egypt." She walked towards the bathroom and continued on from where she left off.

* * *

"I had forgotten how much I've missed it here!" Cleo announced, "Not Scaris but its home".

"What did you do for fun around here?" Deuce asked. Anubis servants littered the streets with harpoons and other various weapons in hand.

"Are they guarding us?...or" Deuce's snakes' hissed uneasily.

"I'm not sure. I think-Robecca?" Cleo's attention snapped to non other then Robecca Steam. Now Deuce and Cleo were more confused. Said person looked their way and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Deuce, Cleo!" She called out to heading in their direction, "What are you two doing here?" Robecca asked.

"The better question is: Why are you here?" Cleo questioned, "Where's Venus?" Deuce added.

"Right. I forgot." She giggled to herself. "We're here on vacation. Venus wanted to see the scarce plant life here; while I liked it that most people here don't relie on technology!"

"Now, why are you two here? Other then the fact your Egyptian Cleo."

"Well, since you asked. Deuce and I are engaged! My father just wanted us to be here." Cleo explained.

"Good on you" Robecca fist bumped Deuce.

"Sorry, I can't chat much I got to find Venus. See you two later" She floated off in search of Venus.

"Well, that was unexpected" Deuce commented. They continued on with their walk around until deciding to head back with about 20 bags full of newly bought items.

 **Please Review! The last bit of this was just filler to get to 1k+ words lol sorry? Not the 'talk' you or Deuce we're expecting right? Well Ramses never said he wouldn't try to interfere. He just made some really big threats to keep Deuce on his toes! huehuehue. How about that mushy part with Deuce and Cleo anyone want to see more of that? ;D Anyways please review! and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! bye! :)**


End file.
